on pure impulse
by proserandom
Summary: It was totally a spur of the moment thing. Totally.-SuiKa


**Title: **on pure impulse

**Summary: **It was totally a spur of the moment thing. Totally.

**Pairing: **SuiKa

**notes 1:** Fun fact: 'Karin' is a German name meaning 'pure'

**notes 2:** also, this because I'm bored and there's nothing to do at work.

**Disclaimer:** you have been disclaimed.

.

* * *

There was an explosion, he was sure, a lot of it and then a massive one that he can accurately describe as something-that-blew-serious-shit and then suddenly there was nothing.

Next thing he knew he was back in Mist and he was sitting in a throne with his sword on his side and six other people in the room bowing before him waiting for him to do…something.

And there was a familiar grating voice, one he was sure he hears on a daily basis and never ceases to annoy the shit out of him and make him want to slice everything on his wake.

"They're waiting for your orders _oh-great-leader_. Quit gaping like an idiot."

He turned to his the red-head at his side—a hand on her cocked hip and an infuriating pretty scowl on her red lips—with a scowl of his own and a scathing remark at the tip of his tongue.

He didn't get to dish out his barrage of insult, however, as the next second there was another explosion and he was convinced that he was caught up in this one because he felt himself collide with something that nearly knocked him off balance.

There was a deafening cheer, much louder than the explosion and had the ground beneath them shaking, for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend because what the hell just happened? Did he win or something? Was he declared king now? What?

It was all happening so fast (he hasn't even been awake long enough to register he had been _the leader of the Seven Swordsmen_ for crying out loud!) because the next thing he knows is a pair of chapped lips are pressed against his own and his arms have wrapped around a petite waist holding the person up.

Her (he was pretty sure it's a chick otherwise, how else would he explain the petite waist? Unless it's Sasuke he's kissing. That dude was seriously skinny but why the hell will that happen anyway and _wow _those are definitely _not _pecs) lips may be chapped and dry but _damn_ were her lips soft and that tongue is doing wonders to his mouth he never dreamed was possible.

When they pulled apart, he saw a flash of red before he was forcefully shoved away that he almost did fall right on his ass.

His lips were still wet and tingling from the unexpected kiss and he could still feel the lingering warmth her arms around his neck left as he stared at Karin's stiff form, her arms now crossed in front of her, red eyes glaring behind glasses slightly a skew and scowl that could melt his face off on her ashen face. His eyes slid down to her scowling lips, still moist and kiss-swollen, and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What was that for?"

Karin only snarled at him before hissing, "Just so we're clear, I could've kissed anyone I want. You just happened to be the closest one."

"Uhuh. It still doesn't explain why you just suddenly made out with me."

He smirked, all smug and pointy teeth, as Karin's face started to color. Red like her hair and her eyes.

"I—I WASN'T—I DIDN'T—_UGH_—Anyway, we won. The war's over." She sputtered out while fixing her glasses just like how she does when she's flustered. "Well, the Alliance won the war. Sasuke's old team finished Madara off. I honestly don't know where we stand since I don't think we were ever really formally part of the Alliance."

His eyes travelled to the gathering of shinobi a few ways down from where they stood. They were all cheering and laughing as if a war didn't just happened with Sasuke and his original team in the middle being praised as heroes.

Huh. Would you look at that? Uchiha Sasuke, self-proclaimed destroyer and divine punisher of Konoha, being celebrated as a hero of the very nation he vowed to overthrow and then some.

Suigetsu will never understand how the minds of these people work.

He turned his attention back to the red-head beside him, looking down nonchalantly at the crowd of people who have started to hoist Team 7 over their heads and chant praises in their honor.

"You kissed me."

Karin stared back at him indignant and horrified at the proclamation. "I DID NOT! I—"

Suigetsu just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay. So, what? It was a spur of the moment thing. The war is over and I was happy. It didn't mean anything, Jackass." She started to make her way down amongst the rubble. "I could've kissed Sasuke-kun if he was only nearby or—heaven forbid—even that blond idiot Naruto. The point is you were the closest and my emotions got the best of me and it will _never happen again_."

Suigetsu watched in slight irritation as she tried to walk away as fast as she can away from him and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Bitch. I could've kissed anyone I wanted to too, like pinky over there" he looked towards the crowd where the pink-haired medic he knew to be in Sasuke's original team was being engulfed by relieved shinobi "but you just had to take that away and take advantage of me."

"_FOR THE LAST TIME. IT WAS THE WAR!"_

Suigetsu just smirked. He picked up his discarded sword on the ground and hoisted it over his shoulder before swaggering after her in a leisurely pace.

They should win wars more often.

* * *

**notes 3:** idk if Suigetsu still has his sword.

**notes 4:** I also don't know whether they were part of the Alliance or not. I just wrote this down on pure impulse.


End file.
